1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to firearms and more specifically to charging handles for use with firearms.
2. Description of Related Art
Charging handles for firearms enable shooters to retract and lock a bolt mechanism, or carrier block, in a firearm receiver to chamber a first round from a new magazine while in a firing position and without significantly moving the firearm from a sighted position. In addition, charging handles facilitate the clearing of a misfired round while the shooter remains in a shooting position. Newly developed sub-sonic ammunition generates gas pressures that are less than the pressures generated by other ammunition. Consequently, a bolt may not retract sufficiently to chamber a next round using such ammunition. Charging handles enable a shooter to manually chamber a round of such ammunition. In addition, the charging handle is designated to clear jammed ammunition and or bolt malfunctions.
A charging handle should have several characteristics or features. It should be easily accessible to a shooter while in a firing position, especially when the firearm includes optical sights. It should be lightweight and strong. A charging handle should be adapted for use in a wide variety of environments. It should be “ambidextrous” so it is easy to use by either a right-handed or left-handed shooter or while the firearm is at the shooter's left or right shoulder. Most importantly, a charging handle should be reliable and available at a reasonable cost.
International Patent Application WO2007/090611 discloses a hand-held firearm with a slide retraction lever, or charging handle, that can be operated ambidextrously. The lever comprises first and second handles arranged on opposite sides of the weapon. When one of the first and second handles is operated during a retraction process, an interlocking device assures that locks on both handles release from the weapon so that the lever can be retracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,600 (2007) to Bordson discloses a rifle charging handle for ambidextrous operation. The charging handle has a crossbar that supports first and second pivoted latch elements. The first latch element has a housing engaging element that engages the housing when the handle is in a forward, or latched, position. The first and second latch elements are engaged to each other such that pivoting the second latch element disengages the housing engaging element for the housing and releases the charging handle to be retracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,322 (2010) to Hoel discloses another embodiment of an ambidextrous charging handle in which an oblong T-handle contains a latch mechanism and a central shaft member that interacts with a locating flange on the handle. A pair of retaining and pivoting connectors secures the latch to the handle and the central shaft member. The latch mechanism includes cam activation by means of a retention relief acting against a fixed retention and pivot connector. A second retaining connector transmits the retraction force applied to the handle at one end of the latch and to the central shaft member through the interconnection of the second combination retention and pivot connector on the proximal end of the latch body.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,537 (2013) to Kincel discloses an ambidextrous charging handle in which a rod member engages the action for cocking the action mechanism. A handle at an open end of the rod member is secured to the edge of the action in a dormant state. A shooter can engage either of two finger members which swivel to become secured to each other to release the charging handle. Pulling on either of these finger members operates the other which moves the other finger member.
Each of the foregoing references discloses a charging handle with at least two independently pivoted structures that form a latching assembly. A first pivotally mounted element includes the latch and mounts to one side of the weapon. A second element mounts to the other side of the weapon. An interconnecting structure and spring assembly applies a force to return the latch elements to the latched position. Actuation of one of the elements causes an integral or separate linkage to reposition the other latch element. Each of these prior art charging handle arrangements requires multiple pivot positions and a linking structure that increases the overall cost of the charging handle, adds weight to the charging handle and increases the likelihood of a malfunction from a variety of causes, such as the migration of dirt and debris into the mechanism. What is needed is a charging handle that can be operated ambidextrously, that provides ready access, that is simple to operate from different shooting positions, that is reliable and that is cost effective.